


【Batfamily】Rush back home（Jason中心）（阿卡姆骑士出没）

by DoloresM



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: Gen, batfamily, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Summary: 阿卡姆骑士在韦恩大宅被炸毁之后又一次来到了主世界，他邀请杰森一起拯救另一个世界的罗宾。而蝙蝠家在大宅看到了这个十五岁的孩子。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个是《黎明前夕》的后续。我尽量解释了一下前情，因为黎明之前是PWP所以大家请避雷。

杰森已经站在大厅经受布鲁斯那个审视的眼神超过三分钟了，感谢现在阿尔弗雷德还在厨房，不过他想不需要多久那位老人就会出现然后使场面更加尴尬，主要是杰森自己尴尬。  
布鲁斯的眼神里在这三分钟变得像万花筒，一开始他还能跟上，质疑困惑和考究，之后那些快要溢出的喜爱愧疚和悲伤快要把他淹没了。杰森的嘴角抽搐了一下，他身后的孩子在惴惴不安片刻之后接收到了布鲁斯的情绪，他从躲藏的状态脱离，走到中年男人面前，然后给了他一个拥抱，一个十五岁孩子的安慰的拥抱。  
杰森转过头移开了视线，他觉得布鲁斯在那一瞬间崩溃了，至少蝙蝠侠的那一面碎了一地。高大的男人在犹豫片刻把那个孩子抱了起来，“你好，杰森。”他哑着嗓子说。  
“叫我杰！我和陶德说好了要把名字分开的。”小知更鸟愉快的说，他双手环抱着布鲁斯的脖子安稳地靠在对方怀里。  
杰森没有出声，他和杰说过他只能待一晚上，天知道他回到自己的世界会不会被蝙蝠侠禁足，尤其是在那件事刚刚发生过之后。  
现在他回头看这一大一小，小心的错开了布鲁斯看向他的眼神。“这比你想象的麻烦。”他措辞到，有些局促的扯了扯自己的夹克，“还有一个——”他被阿尔弗雷德打断了，老人看着布鲁斯怀里的孩子难得发出了惊呼。  
“阿福！”杰叫道，他向管家伸出一只手。  
“我的天啊，杰森少爷。”阿尔弗雷德向前抓住了他的手，没有掩饰自己的震惊和宠爱。杰森有点吃醋了，在几秒之内决定不去吃自己的醋。但是操他的，他就是超级嫉妒这个什么都能说出口的孩子，能肆无忌惮地要到布鲁斯的抱抱。  
“他叫杰。”布鲁斯补充道，“介于现在他和杰森在一个世界。”他向杰森用了一个眼神，在震惊结束后蝙蝠侠又掌握了控制权。  
“你现在可以开始解释了。”他说。而杰森冲着男人翻了一个白眼。

“我们最早能回到什么时间？”杰森整理着自己的武器，他身边的男人还在调整着一个像是炸弹引爆器一样的东西。  
“不太早，但是至少那时候罗宾还没有重伤。”阿卡姆骑士把一个小型追踪器放在了杰森手里，“吞下去，如果我们在穿越中分散了还能找到彼此。”  
杰森还是妥协了，在阿卡姆骑士第二次来到他的世界邀请他的帮忙之后。他们两个伤痕累累的经受着精神创伤的人想去救回一个还没经历一切的自己，一个罗宾。  
“最后一个罗宾。”骑士这么说过。  
杰森果断把追踪器吞了下去，布鲁斯曾经让他干过这事，他有些习惯了。  
“理想的话我们会在仓库周围五公里的地方着陆，而这个会告诉我们仓库具体方向。”骑士晃了晃手里的显示器，而杰森嗤笑一声，“我不会忘记那个地点。”  
空间穿梭器的按钮被按下的时候他们眼前天旋地转，杰森觉得自己被什么东西从头至脚地穿透了，然后寒冷袭击了他，彻骨的寒冷，他摔倒在雪堆中被寒风吹透。  
“操！”他骂出声，接着发现前方不远处有一对尖尖的耳朵漏了出来。“骑士！”他喊道。然后那个身影动了动，“摩托！”骑士说道，“我提前传送了摩托！”  
骑士在前方开路，杰森紧跟他身后，他不知道当时布鲁斯赶过来的时候是什么心情，他被风吹得快要握不住把手，他想着蝙蝠侠的披风被吹着发出令人惊恐的声响，轮胎碾碎树枝打滑但是被稳住，然后他看见了仓库，他向前加速却被扑面而来的火光掀飞。  
那从来不是蝙蝠侠的错。  
“快到了。”骑士的声音被头罩处理过有些失真，“把小丑留给我。”  
杰森没有质疑，如果他能回到过去他会让小丑活着吗，那个疯子把他从他的家里踢了出去，把他从布鲁斯的人生中踢了出去。然后他看到了仓库。  
骑士提速之后直接把摩托车撞进了仓库里，杰森听到了小丑恶心的惊叫，他把车停下就看到了一地的鲜血，那个绿头发的疯子拿着染血的撬棍对骑士喊着什么，骑士夺下了撬棍大力地砸在了小丑的肩膀上，然后是腰部，小腿，大腿，那个疯子惨叫着。  
杰森走上前把夹克披在了一直没有说话的罗宾身上然后把他抱了起来，这个十五岁的孩子眨了眨眼就把视线黏在了他胸前的蝙蝠标志上。  
“蝙蝠侠——”他被血呛了一口，“他让……让你来的吗……”  
“不。”杰森摇了摇头，罗宾的伤势比他想象得好得多，“他在路上了，他会来的。”他抬头看了一眼骑士，那个人拿着撬棍站着，也回头看向他。  
“我带你出去。”杰森说，“离开这里等着蝙蝠侠来好吗。”罗宾艰难地点了点头，顾虑地看了一眼骑士和小丑的方向，“小丑……”  
“不要去想他。”杰森带着罗宾从破开的墙壁走了出去，“他不值得这一切，不要去想他。”小丑的惨叫声又传来了，他模糊听见骑士说“我还没机会和你……”  
小丑不会回来了。罗宾在他怀里蜷缩着，杰森怕冷，从小到大甚至死亡都没能改变这一点。“蝙蝠侠的披风会更暖和一点。”他听到怀里人喃喃着表示了同意。  
“你是谁。”罗宾问道，他的声调听起来已经从床上中缓过来了，“你不是夜翼，而蝙蝠侠没有别的人。”  
杰森带着他俩走到了一个离仓库足够远的地方，“你能保密吗？”他俏皮地问，“别和蝙蝠侠说我是谁。”  
“这取决于你的答案。”罗宾艰难地咧了咧嘴。  
“我是你。”杰森单手把自己的头罩摘了下来，对上了男孩震惊和有些羡慕的眼神。“另一个有点暴躁但是穿着很酷的装甲的也是你，平行世界，懂吗？”  
“哇噢。”罗宾看起来完全忘记了疼痛。“你是说我以为会像你一样？由高又壮开着摩托撞墙？”杰森觉得他被小时候的自己嘲讽了。“是的。”他说，但是你永远不会和我一样。  
引擎的声音传了过来，他和罗宾一起看向斜坡的方向，骑士从墙的破洞处跳出来向他们跑来。  
“蝙蝠侠。”罗宾出声念到。那辆漆黑的摩托离仓库是那么近，然后炸弹爆炸了，蝙蝠侠被从车上掀了下去。杰森的手抖了一下，他看到雪盖在布鲁斯身上，而男人却即刻爬起来向着火光冲了过去，他慌乱地掀开石板喊着杰森的名字。  
杰森觉得自己像一个鬼魂，他站在一旁看着布鲁斯找寻自己的尸体，然后蝙蝠侠把他的尸体从碎石中抱出来。他自己像一个破布娃娃，遍体鳞伤布满鲜血和灼烧的痕迹。  
“蝙蝠侠……”怀里罗宾的声音让他惊醒，他走向那个在火场中快要崩溃的男人，意识到对方太过专注甚至没有注意到散落在旁的摩托。  
“蝙蝠侠！”罗宾喊出声，那让他的胸腔痛得炸裂，但是他得到了男人的注意。蝙蝠侠抬头看向他们的方向，总是紧紧抿在一起的嘴唇张开了。  
“罗宾……”他颤抖着声音说。  
杰森把罗宾还给了对方，没得到追问却收获了呢喃一般的“谢谢”。  
“他是那个被拯救了的罗宾。”骑士摘下头罩对杰森说，“虽然总有一天他也会离开。”  
“每个罗宾都会离开，但是也会回来。”杰森站在一旁凝视了一会儿就转过身去，“如果爱能这么简单的说出口一切都不会这么复杂。”  
“你会对布鲁斯说你爱他吗？”骑士跟上他的步伐。  
“小丑死了吗？”他转移话题道。  
“他会在一堆碎石中被发现。”骑士恶狠狠地说，“他不会再有机会伤害任何人了。”  
罗宾也许会问蝙蝠侠，如果小丑还活着，他是否会为了他杀掉那个疯子，而这个答案已经不重要了。

“所以。”迪克咳嗽一声清了清嗓子。“你还没告诉我们为什么你把这个小号的自己带过来了。”杰森飞给他一个眼刀，被大哥眨着眼无视了。  
“我和布鲁斯吵架了。”杰紧张地说道，他的眼神一直在瞟提姆和达米安，显然对他俩的存在感到不适。“我去找骑士说，但是那人太忙了。”  
“接着我就在我的安全屋看到他站在我床前，差点被我用子弹崩了脑袋。”杰森立刻收获了一打不赞同的眼神，他不开心地撇了撇嘴。  
现役红头罩现在十分后悔，他应该在布鲁斯用那个“我们谈谈”的眼神看他之前把罗宾从大蝙蝠手里夺回来然后骑上摩托逃回自己的安全屋，而不是和男人在大宅的沙发上坐着聊天，被一次次的敲门声打断。  
迪克打开门的时候杰森觉得仿佛毁灭日一脚踩塌了蝙蝠洞，兄长看到他的眼神如果是震惊的话，看到杰的表情就仿佛被闪电劈中。他忘记了脱鞋，泥和水粘在了干净的地板上。  
“小翅膀……”他抱住了杰，无视了对方有些别扭的挣扎。“不要把鼻涕抹在我身上。”杰抗议道，而迪克笑出了声。  
提姆的表现没什么特殊，他不过就是差点把下巴掉在地上，接着在之后的故事里完美地保持了一个小侦探的自持。  
达米安回到家的时候破坏性大得惊人，他举着武士刀冲到了所有人面前，“我是罗宾！”他叫道，“我是布鲁斯的儿子，我是蝙蝠侠的儿子！没人能从我手里把罗宾抢走！”杰森发誓他听到布鲁斯的轻笑，而那彻底惹怒了恶魔崽子。  
“起来和我决斗！”达米安冲着杰喊，“我会让你无地自容到不敢再踏进这个家一步！”而杰只是愣了下，“可是我也是罗宾。”  
布鲁斯最后还是出手揽住了暴躁的达米安，他们都不确定在这样下去小家伙会先杀掉杰还是先把自己气死。  
“这是杰森。”布鲁斯有耐心地解释，“另一个世界的十五岁的杰森。”  
达米安在短暂的短路之后大喊“陶德你这个白痴”就跑到了二楼。“他肯定是害羞了。”迪克幸灾乐祸地说。  
“我没有害•羞！格雷森你也是个傻子！”  
“达米安少爷，注意用词。”阿尔弗雷德提醒道。  
“咳。”杰森出声吸引了一下大家的注意，“介于我还没有机会说，杰已经来这里四天了，所以有个人手里的活已经解决了，而他也在这里。”  
“骑士？”杰问道。然后敲门声响了起来。

 

TBC

——————————————————

我倒是更想让老爷给骑士一个抱抱x  
我没想，写这么长，还带分章的……怎么回事……  
满足自己想让红头罩抱抱罗宾的心。本来想根据红头罩之下的那个剧情，不过那个时候的罗宾桶感觉自己挺大的了有点叛逆了，就没有小桶可以亲亲抱抱了x


	2. Chapter 2

阿尔弗雷德打开大门的时候发现了一个局促的，手指还按在门铃上的红头罩。门外的人没有说话，直到管家清了清嗓子，“我想杰森少爷在等的人就是您。”  
“骑士！”杰从沙发上字面意义上的蹦起来冲到了骑士身上，被这个高大的人一把抱进了怀里。杰森在对方打算转头就走的时候冲上前抓住了对方的手腕，接着蝙蝠家的人就包围了还站在门外的人。  
“他是我们俩的麻烦，别想着跑。”杰森挑眉威胁到。“另一位我的同位体，叫他骑士就好。”  
骑士确定地在心里列了一张报复陶德A到Z的计划表，他之前在大宅外面徘徊了有一段时间了，上一次他来到这种地方还是为了溜进蝙蝠洞，而他和布鲁斯还没有来得及说清。  
在看到这个世界的布鲁斯之后骑士才觉得难过，一部分的他想用枪顶着对方的头说些刻薄的话伤害彼此再扣下扳机，剩下的很小很小的一部分想用一切手段让自己的蝙蝠侠回来。他再次隔着头罩瞪了陶德一眼。  
“我需要你的安全屋。”他冲着杰森说，“穿梭器冷却时间是3到5天。”他确信布鲁斯皱起了眉，但是对方抿着嘴没有说话。“如果你要夜巡或者出去的话就让杰跟着我，还有，我没有带坦克来，所以杰没得玩。”  
阿尔弗雷德把视线从布鲁斯的愁容上移到了红头罩脸上，“我认为您应该留在大宅里，事实上，我认为各位少爷在这几天都应该留在大宅。”他抬手制止了杰森和二楼达米安的大喊大叫，“您们的城市和队伍都不会跑掉，哥谭也不会跑掉。”说最后一句话的时候他意有所指地看着布鲁斯。  
老天。骑士叹了口气，他得想个办法对付管家，不能每一次都妥协，不管在哪个世界阿卡姆骑士还是红头罩都不能被一个老人的话打败。他抱着杰在门口脱下了自己的战术靴。  
操。他对自己说。  
“盔甲是你自己造的吗？”迪克站在骑士身边问到，“这有点像蝙蝠侠制造不过护甲位置不同，材料也是。”他瞥了一眼杰森，“好吧，至少你不像我们的小翅膀一样只穿着T恤和夹克。”  
骑士看了一眼迪克没有说话，阻止蓝鸟伸手拍对方肩膀完全是因为骑士警惕的防御姿势。然后杰搂着男人的脖颈亲在了头盔上，“我觉得陶德的家人蛮好的！”他小声说道，“我们能在这里好好待着吗？直到穿梭器修好？”  
“你就是被他吃得死死的是不是。”杰森笑着抱走了杰，“好了，自己下地走，你不是三岁的孩子。”  
“我觉得小翅膀现在闪烁着母性的光环。”而提姆在迪克身边不着痕迹的点头。布鲁斯在战火爆发的上一秒摸走了杰森后腰的两把手枪，所以大哥也只是被一个软垫砸中了脑门。  
“要打游戏吗？”提姆拿着被改造得像蝙蝠便携式电脑的游戏机问杰，“如果你愿意的话小恶魔也要跟着我们一起。”  
“我不要和你们打游戏！”达米安把手中的游戏机藏到了身后，他打算先发出邀请却被提姆抢先了。至少小版的红头罩不是个十打十的混蛋，大概。  
“你不是唯一一个想抱抱杰的人。”迪克站在布鲁斯身边说，“这不是什么令人害羞的事，尤其是对于布鲁斯而言。”  
“我知道。但是他不是我的杰森。”男人穿过大厅回到了自己的房间，这句话他没有故意想让谁听到，所以他没感受到杰森震惊的眼神。  
“我以为他会更喜欢罗宾版的我。”杰森半晌后对骑士说，“那个听话的不和他对着干的罗宾，没有因为愚蠢而把自己弄死的那个我。”  
“咱们的烦恼不太一样。我还在上一个阶段，质疑他为什么没能发现我在阿卡姆。”  
“至少他对你说过让你回家，我这边情况复杂，上一秒他还说我是他的孩子，下一秒就能因为我杀人把我打的半死。”  
他们同时接收到了大哥有些担心的眼神，杰森则冲着对方翻了一个白眼。

晚饭有些混乱，骑士拒绝摘下头罩所以根本没出现在饭桌上，而杰一直黏着提姆想让对方教他黑客技术，达米安气得像个河豚把怒火一股脑发在想要给他一个安慰抱抱的迪克身上，杰森用尽浑身解数想坐得离布鲁斯远点，但是他刚刚来到餐桌前阿福就把最靠近布鲁斯的一个椅子拉开示意杰森坐下。  
“拜托，今晚我能跟着去夜巡吗？”杰扒着提姆的手臂问布鲁斯，“我已经在陶德安全屋窝了两天了我需要活动！”  
“等你小腿的骨裂愈合之后再谈。”杰森满不在乎地吃着饭后甜点，不论什么时候他还是怀念阿尔弗雷德的手艺，他们仍旧在私下交换着菜谱。  
“骑士不下来吃饭吗？”迪克揉着被达米安掐红的手臂问。  
“他……不太习惯这样的场合。”  
“是因为——吗？”杰在左脸上画了一个符号，得到了杰森的沉默。  
两人之间的眼神明显给晚餐的热烈气氛降了温，迪克把眼神递给了布鲁斯却被对方无视了。  
“我想知道，有少爷们的帮助，今晚的夜间活动是否会更早的结束？”阿福打破了沉默，这一句话把布鲁斯“我不需要他们帮忙”给堵了回去。  
“我要去夜巡！”在所有人忙着换衣服的时候都听到了杰的抱怨，以及杰森威胁他不好好待在大宅就把他锁到飞船上。  
“我怎么不记得你小时候是个这么麻烦的家伙。”迪克笑着对疲惫地走进蝙蝠洞的杰森说。  
“我怎么知道，他一天百分之八十的时间都兴奋得像上了发条，还喜欢偷偷摸摸藏我的工具然后吵着要吃巧克力味爆米花。”  
“我记得。”蝙蝠侠用变声器说，一瞬间小鸟们的叽叽喳喳声都消失了。“夜翼和罗宾去哥谭湾北部阻止黑帮火拼，红罗宾到发射塔找到被盗车辆的运输情况然后制止，红头罩和我去企鹅人的军火库。”说完他丢给杰森三盒子弹，“橡胶弹。”接着就跳上了蝙蝠车。  
红头罩愣了一会儿才骑着自己的摩托跟上快要消失在视线中的车，他的内心充满以一个操字向外辐射的脏话。  
“你之前和我说什么来着？趁两个人独处的时候多谈谈心。”骑士在私人通讯里嘲笑他，“我打赌你有一百问想要丢在蝙蝠侠脸上。”  
“操他的蝙蝠侠！我不想和他夜巡！他有他的黄金男孩和一个小版的蝙蝠侠还有个恶魔崽子！”杰森把车位控制在蝙蝠车右后方防止对方突然加速燃起的火焰误伤。  
“可能他想和你谈谈。”  
“我不想和他谈谈！我只想等着杰和你回家之后坐着飞船去他妈宇宙的尽头！”  
“注意语言，红头罩。”蝙蝠侠的声音从通讯器中传来的时候杰森吓得噤声了一秒，“你他妈黑了我的私人通讯？”  
“是的。”杰森被对方的理所当然气得用嘴型一连骂了几个脏字。  
“我还在你头罩里面放了监视器，我能看到。”  
“我操！”

 

TBC  
——————————————————  
我觉得我在从正剧向傻吊一去不复返……  
反省了一下是不是这个大事件和杰还有阿卡桶一点关系都没有x  
我可能会突然跳过几个大事件直接写到结局x


	3. Chapter 3

去他妈的企鹅人军火库，蝙蝠侠站在楼顶蹲点的时候他简直想把这个黑漆漆的东西踢下去。“我以为你说的是要我们来捣毁它，你懂的，就是‘砰’的那种。”红头罩夸张地比喻了一下爆炸。  
“他的手下在前两天一直在这周围游荡，但是我还没有确定下军火库的具体方位。”所以实际，他们是来搜集情报的。杰森撇了撇嘴，虽然他知道隔着头罩蝙蝠侠是什么都看不到的。对，他还在摩托车上的时候就把那个可恶的监视器拿掉了。  
“你知道吗，你很幸运和哥谭的地下之王工作。”红头罩站在蝙蝠侠身后打开了通讯，“告诉我企鹅人的军火库点在哪儿，我知道你们最近有合作，而我还没崩掉你和你手下的头的原因是你有利用价值。现在，说！”  
男人回头看着他，嘴角的弧度介于微笑和冷漠之间。“鲍威尔街10号的地下仓库。”杰森说道。  
蝙蝠侠站起身来停顿了一下才掏出滑索，家庭问题，布鲁斯想到。他本就是个情感表露异常到病态的人，虽然这看起来在迪克身上没什么影响，但是剩下的孩子都一个个三缄其口还拒绝肢体接触。他想回头说做得好，或者说不要崩掉别人的头，结果他只是问，“消息可靠吗？”  
“他不敢骗我。”红头罩的语调明显冷淡了下来。  
后来的旅程都是沉默的，蝙蝠侠先潜入了据点，烟雾弹爆炸的时候他们两人同时从通风管跳了出去，单飞之后前罗宾的站位都自然的从蝙蝠侠的身边变成了背后。红头罩在通风管里时就换好了橡胶弹，蝙蝠侠知道这种特制的橡胶弹如果打中脖颈眼部和胸口仍旧有大几率导致死亡，但是这大概是他们之间最大的让步。  
他尽量把子弹都瞄准在敌人的大腿和腹部，一枪刁钻地打中了一个尝试偷袭蝙蝠侠的人的裆部，红头罩装模作样地痛呼了一声。他已经很久没和蝙蝠侠合作的，但是他怀疑默契被磨进了骨髓里，他前滚铲倒一个敌人的时候黑色的披风蒙在了他身上，他听见了枪声，接着是骨头折断的声音和惨叫。  
“总有一天我也要搞一个防弹的披风。”红头罩站起来说。  
“你说你不喜欢披风和紧身衣。”蝙蝠侠把地上两打人用绳子捆在一起。  
“防弹的披风谁不喜欢？不过紧身衣就告辞了，你真该看看布鲁德海文的人对夜翼的评论。”然后他察觉到了蝙蝠侠隔着白色护目镜的审视的眼神。  
“你不知道？额，就是关于迪基鸟的腰细屁股翘的那种……”他听见自己私人通讯里传出的爆笑，然后那人又急忙把笑声憋了回去。  
夜翼可能要换制服了，杰森看着蝙蝠侠一直很严肃的表情想到。  
“你负责装炸弹，炸毁这里之后去哥谭湾港口和我汇合。”在红头罩眨眼的功夫就消失不见了，蝙蝠家的独门技能。  
“想来和我一起搞点烟花吗？”他问。  
“不了，杰吵得我看不进书，我在和阿尔弗雷德做点心。”骑士的声音少了机械处理而更偏向一个青年。  
“你把头罩摘了？”杰森惊叹道。  
骑士看了看身边的管家，他在对方敲门的时候还在读书，早早就把盔甲都卸掉的他穿了一套杰森的便衣，他听见敲门声迅速向头罩伸手。  
“杰森少爷，我带了蜂蜜焦糖咖啡。”阿尔弗雷德平静地说道。骑士突然意识到其实阿福早就预料到了什么，韦恩家的管家永远是全知的，除了某些。比如某些人的存活。  
“谢谢。”他把手收回来回答。所以阿尔弗雷德推开门的时候，他从对方眼中捕捉到了震惊心疼和愧疚混杂的眼神，这位老人很快收拾好了自己的情绪，冒着热气的杯子被放在书桌上。  
“请不要坐在地上，杰森少爷，我打赌椅子和床肯定比硬邦邦的实木地板舒服。”阿尔弗雷德把书从骑士手里抽走摆在了桌子上。  
骑士站到管家身后，他比这位照顾了他很久的老人高了太多了，他几乎都记不清在他是孩子的时候是怎样在每一次和蝙蝠侠的吵架之后依赖对方了。  
“我不是这里的杰森。”他最后开口。  
“我很清楚这点。”阿尔弗雷德说，“但是每一个世界的你都是你，少爷。而我确信只要我还是韦恩家的管家我就会做我会做的事。照顾你们。”他不急不缓地走出了房门。  
“阿福……我能叫你阿福吗？”骑士问道，他的声音有些沙哑。  
“当然。”  
“如果你需要的话，我可以和你一起准备夜宵。”最后他说。  
他熟练地打着鸡蛋，在阿福拿出胡萝卜的时候笑了，布鲁斯讨厌胡萝卜，他的黄金男孩也是。“需要沙拉酱吗？”他问道。  
“要低糖的那瓶，谢谢你杰森少爷。”五碗蔬菜沙拉摆在托盘里，旁边还放着鲜榨橘汁。  
“我猜他们以为会有一顿大餐等着。”  
“现在不了，在布鲁斯老爷改善饮食三个月之后。”骑士笑出声来，即使在他最黑暗的日子他还是会怀念这个老人，而他最后悔的是在大宅炸毁之前他没能和自己的见上一面。辜负蝙蝠侠是个可以忍受甚至一度令人愉悦的事情，而辜负阿尔弗雷德是他不太愿意实施的。  
“你今晚想要和他们见面吗？”管家问道，接手了骑士手中的蛋酱。  
“我……不，还是算了。”  
“等你准备好，杰森少爷，我们都会在的。”  
骑士沉默着，在他微微抬起手的时候这个看透一切的老管家就上前给了他一个拥抱，而他颤抖着手包裹住了这个比自己矮一节的老人。  
等他回到自己房间准备偷杰森日记看得时候听到了通讯器那头嘈杂的喊叫声。  
“你不能因为这个没收我的制服！我喜欢紧身衣这还是我自己设计的你不能你这个控制狂！”  
“我赌十块是陶德告的状。”  
“有人还在乎那个被盗车辆吗？”  
“说真的，整个网页都是市民照到的模糊的夜翼的身影，紧跟着下一张就是被放大的屁股。”  
“我知道是你告的状杰森！不要再说了！”  
“为什么有人会看上格雷森的屁股？”  
“大概是最近扫黄严重吧，人人都需要释放压力。”  
“B，你说话！”  
“不，回去就改制服。”  
“其实我觉得双电棍也挺色情的。”最后杰森补刀。  
“啊啊啊啊小翅膀不要说了！”

 

TBC  
——————————————————————————————  
都需要别人来攻略的桶x  
所以骑士桶到底有没有成年，一脸蒙蔽。

最后还是说一下投票的问题，一开始真的被气得跳楼，现在已经心累的懒的说了。  
DC想要消费手下的角色作为粉丝实际上什么都做不了，要不无视要不参与，可是我不想在我有机会的时候再看着我爱的角色惨死了，况且他还是那个少年。  
罗宾死掉才能成为红头罩吗？罗宾死掉就会成为红头罩吗？那个布鲁斯为他死去的儿子复仇的世界杰森却没有从坟墓爬回来。小鸟最后都会离巢，而有一点我是确信的，我爱的是杰森陶德，不管他是罗宾还是红头罩还是神父还是阿卡姆骑士。甚至于我写这篇文章的初衷就是想要一个罗宾杰森活下来，而我无比希望就下他的是布鲁斯。  
我不能断言他会不会是最幸福的杰森，但是我知道他会是没有在15岁被暴打地头破血流还在地上抽搐着喊蝙蝠侠名字的杰森，他会是没有在看到炸弹之后绝望地沉默的杰森，他会是没有被埋在坟墓里尖叫着用自己的双手挖出棺木的杰森，他会是没有从拉萨路池爬出来几乎失去了神智的杰森。  
我希望他快乐，我希望蝙蝠家能没有这么多摩擦和伤害，我希望他们之间不会被死亡折磨得血肉模糊。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有阿卡姆骑士和主世界蝙蝠侠谈心并成功的情节。

蝙蝠侠先行回到蝙蝠洞就看到了坐在电脑台上晃着腿的杰，他穿着达米安的衣服撅着嘴，男人摘下了头盔，“我看到饼干碎屑了，杰。”他提醒道。  
“对啊，因为你们都出去玩了，我也只能在这里看看监控啃啃饼干了。”杰从控制台上跳下来坐在了椅子上，“你从来不让我在桌子上吃东西的。”  
布鲁斯沉默了，杰森小时候不太守规矩，一方面因为不习惯，另一方面则是不想，他总是跃跃欲试地挑战着年长者的底线，而大多情况下布鲁斯不喜欢让步。然后死亡改变了一切。  
他走上前把碎屑扫落在地，一把抱起杰让对方坐在自己腿上，小孩子看起来受宠若惊。“他们要回来了。”布鲁斯解释道。  
紧接着摩托车的轰鸣一路传进了蝙蝠洞，红头罩从摩托上跳下来一脚把后座的夜翼踹了下去，“见鬼，你他妈再摸我的腰——”  
“那我摸你屁股？”夜翼咧嘴一笑伸出手被红头罩一巴掌打开了。  
“求求你们闭嘴。”红罗宾利落地换下制服打开了电脑，“布鲁斯，明天早上9点董事会。”罗宾们沉默了一秒，满意地听到了椅子上男人的叹息声。  
“我受不了了，父亲！”达米安跳到布鲁斯身边，就被对方腿上的杰惊得忘了之后的话，“他在这儿干嘛？”  
“吃饼干。”杰大笑起来，对方几乎气成了一颗熟透的西红柿。  
“你让他在控制台吃饼干！”迪克拔高了声音喊道，“我上次这么干的时候你罚了我三天特训！”  
“我以为在这里吃东西是提姆的特权。”杰森靠在椅背上调侃，“毕竟会做饭的和赚钱的人最大。”  
“而我很确定夜宵的时间到了。”阿福的声音神出鬼没地响起，迪克拉着提姆欢呼着爬上了楼梯，“我要先把最好吃的抢走！”  
“你还要继续工作？”杰森问道，布鲁斯看着屏幕点了点头，“你们先上去。”他瞟了达米安一眼，他的小儿子又狠瞪了杰一眼。“快去。”他补充。  
黄金男孩冲向餐桌的时候发现骑士正站在一旁把吃的夹进自己的盘子里。“你不留下一起？”他试探地问道，而迪克发誓他出声的时候，对方差点把手里的叉子丢到自己脸上。  
“不。”  
在杰刚进到餐厅的时候骑士已经利索地上了二楼，这不是他的世界而他不打算接受任何人的好意。  
他和这些正常的交流错失太多年了。

夜宵平静的异常，除了布鲁斯和迪克有些难看的脸色。胡萝卜，真的？一家之主把质疑的目光对上了管家，然后被对方瞪了回来。  
“夜视很重要。”老人说道，而没有人试图反驳他说面罩佩戴有夜视镜。  
杰是个不安分的孩子，他快速地解决了自己盘里的饭就挂在了杰森身上，他抢走了对方的餐后水果和剩下的小饼干。“我要上楼找骑士打游戏了！”他说着就要跑却被杰森用卫生纸包打中了脑袋。“擦嘴！”  
“小翅膀，为什么我总觉得小杰是你生的？”迪克戳了戳自己盘中的胡萝卜块，抬头地时候发现杰森已经拿着餐刀恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
“我——我是说你真的很宠他。”  
因为他是那个活着的我？杰森皱起眉。因为他是那个无数平行世界中永恒的罗宾，还是因为他是唯一那个还能抱着布鲁斯说些俏皮话的孩子。  
他是个还拥有一切的自己。  
“他还是个孩子。”最后杰森撇了撇嘴，“而他比小恶魔乖一些。”他没说实话，所有人都看出来了，所以达米安也保持了沉默。  
他们都讨厌沉默。

第二天韦恩全家忙到爆炸，早上不止有董事会，下午还有餐宴，布鲁斯被客人围了个水泄不通，迪克忙着把自己从女士们的手下拯救出来，达米安被揉脸揉到心态爆炸，杰森则躲在蝙蝠洞看看资料打打游戏，他和他的同位体们都躲在蝙蝠洞打游戏。  
“我也想吃香蕉塔。”杰闷闷不乐地坐在骑士肩膀上，而对方正在游戏里把杰森按在墙上暴打。  
“阿福会给你留一些的，你不是和他说过了吗？”杰森愤怒地把手柄丢给了杰，“说真的你到底是从哪里学的打游戏？你不是那个被关在阿卡姆一出来就开始训练然后满世界追杀蝙蝠侠的人吗！”  
“丧钟。”骑士语毕后感受到了杰森灼人的视线。  
“你他妈和丧钟打电子游戏？”  
“在休闲时候，我没事干的时候总是会砸坏东西，他就想了个办法。”  
“你是电子游戏界的复仇天使吗……”  
“你是嘴贫欠打吗……”  
在杰也被连着三局一击KO之后，骑士失去了两个会和他打游戏的人。“给你推荐一个人，罗伊，红头发那个，我之前那位发明狂队友。你们俩打游戏才不会失去平衡性。”杰森拔掉了手柄的线。  
骑士不满地瞅着他，“我出门逛逛，在楼顶的那种。”他们在这里从下午两点闷到了八点，他觉得自己的腰和腿都快要断了。  
“那我在这里看着杰。”红头罩用手捂住了“我不需要看着！”的杰的嘴。“夜黑风高，小心蝙蝠。”他笑道。  
骑士比了一个再见的手势就跳上了对方的摩托。他的哥谭现在还是一片破败，即使那次夜袭战已经过去了近两个月，蝙蝠侠的死亡打开了这座罪恶之城的按钮，所有罪犯倾巢而出，有一阵子红罗宾甚至忙得给他发了短讯请求了帮助。  
他站在蝙蝠侠经常出没的滴水兽上俯瞰着这座城市，他有多恨哥谭也就有多爱她，他爱哥谭潮湿的土腥味和火药的刺鼻，小巷中传来的尖叫和呻吟，他爱白天小店中的点心和雪糕。  
而在小丑没把他脑子差点打出来之前，他喜欢和蝙蝠侠站在这里，然后在夜风席卷之前把自己藏在对方宽大的披风里面。  
他有多爱这个城市，哥谭就伤得他有多深。  
“我听见你了。”骑士头也没回地说，蝙蝠侠站在他身后就像屹立不倒的墙壁。对方没有上前，短暂的寂静后像是终于找回了自己的声音。  
“我查看了你的资料。”男人说道。  
哦。骑士惊讶于自己的平静，他从来知道蝙蝠侠有多聪明，说不定再待几天对方都能知道平行世界穿越的压缩机制了。  
“小丑发给我的蝙蝠侠的那些，还是后来蝙蝠侠自己总结的那些？”他满不在乎地问。  
“所有。”对方踱步靠近了，站在和骑士一臂之外的地方。“我很抱歉。”  
我的死亡从来不是布鲁斯的错。他记得杰森这么说过，我有时候都不知道为什么要和他吵架，我后来甚至没有因为他没为我报仇而恨他。但是我们谁都回不去了，死亡带来的隔阂远比我想得大得多。  
“你不是那个用撬棍打我的人。”骑士说，“你也不是那个把我锁在阿卡姆的人。为什么要道歉。”  
“因为这句话我可能永远不会对杰森说，而他也不会听。”布鲁斯叹息道，骑士这才意识到他们在谈心，和另一个世界的彼此。  
“你也不需要对他道歉，杰森没有恨你，虽然他也说不清为什么你们在吵架。”他感觉蝙蝠侠又走进了，他站在了身边。  
“我以为他知道。”布鲁斯感觉到了疲惫，尤其是在杰还在大宅里上窜下跳的时候，他错过了杰森近乎所有的童年，然后得到了一个卷着地狱怒火回来的人。我以为我死去的孩子知道我一直爱他。  
“他知道。”余光看到蝙蝠侠抿紧了嘴唇。他知道你爱他。  
“你尝试杀了我。”蝙蝠侠接着说道。  
“他。我尝试杀了他，我骗了所有哥谭的蠢货偷了韦恩公司的钱，开着一整个城市的坦克去杀他。”  
“然后你救了他。”  
骑士反思了一下自己，他和个被抢了玩具的孩子一样用仇恨席卷了哥谭，他把自己从头武装到脚在哥谭追杀蝙蝠侠，他又像个缺爱的孩子到处炫耀‘我知道你蝙蝠侠’，‘我熟悉你的每一处弱点’。最后呢，最后那个遍体鳞伤在阿卡姆疯人院死了又死的罗宾冲破了他的皮囊，他就知道他永远没法对布鲁斯开枪了。  
“因为我知道。”我知道他还爱我。他因为这个结论愣了一下，蝙蝠侠伸手摘下了他的头罩，冰冷的皮制手套轻轻划过了他脸上被烙铁刻上的印记。  
男人吻了一下他的额头。

 

TBC  
——————————————————————————  
我考完试了，还行吧成绩。  
托人买到了纸风船太太的brujay本，幸福！

这篇可能下章就完结了。我突然意识到攻略两个杰森全都靠这个世界的布鲁斯，怎么回事情商上线了吗x


	5. Chapter 5

这天晚上哥谭像是在沉睡，蝙蝠侠和骑士在解决了两起抢劫和一起强奸未遂之后就无事可做。骑士坚持要从窗户爬进大宅并且拒绝了和蝙蝠侠一起回到蝙蝠洞的邀请，和蝙蝠侠谈心，尤其是别人的蝙蝠侠这不是问题，但是他不想再下面碰到那一窝小鸟，尤其是迪克那张仿佛被他的冷漠伤害到的表情。  
“所以骑士去爬窗了？”杰又坐在操作台上晃着腿，布鲁斯眨了眨眼确认这个孩子的样子，他的眉间有一处伤痕造成了断眉，耳廓有一处破口，鼻梁有一道伤痕。这不是他死去的孩子。  
蝙蝠侠用一声哼默认了。  
杰看起来有些局促，他不安分地绞着自己的手指，布鲁斯安静地走到他面前然后蹲下抬头看他，“你有什么想和我说的吗？”  
他们任由沉默蔓延了一会儿，最终杰抬起头，“我和蝙蝠侠吵了一架，他经常不想带我一起夜巡，所以我大概吼了他。”他发现布鲁斯没有生气并且在认真聆听之后长吸了一口气，“他说我会害死我自己，我不能总是不顾他的想法然后选择离开。”  
杰从操作台上跳下来，他错开旧蹲着的布鲁斯，不着痕迹地擦了擦眼角。“我没想过离开，从来没有。成为罗宾是我这辈子最幸运的事，想想看，那个犯罪小巷出来的陶德，居然是站在黑暗骑士身边的助手！”他猛然地转过身，布鲁斯才发现对方已经泪流满面。  
“是小丑带走了我！”他大喊道，“我从没怪过他没能来得及找到我！我知道如果不是陶德和骑士赶到我会死在那个仓库里，可是我从没因为这个怪过他！”杰哽咽着抹了一把眼泪就被布鲁斯抱在了怀里。  
这个时候的杰森还瘦得惊人，阿尔弗雷德每天都在思考如何能最大化的把这个街头来的营养不良的孩子喂胖，现在布鲁斯把他抱在怀里，心猛得沉了下去。他当时对杰森说过什么？如果有一天你离开了，不是我的选择，而是你的选择。  
杰趴在他怀里，双手搂着他的脖子，把鼻涕眼泪都蹭在了还带着夜晚寒气的盔甲上，“我没得选择，他怎么能质疑我！”男人更紧地抱住了怀里的孩子，他把吻印在对方头顶，“离开这个家从来不是你的错。”他对杰说，也在对自己警告，“我很高兴你没有恨我。”  
小家伙像是哭累了，或者是被布鲁斯的三言两语安慰了，他抽了抽鼻子把自己的脸埋在了对方的肩膀上。“能别告诉迪克吗，他会笑话我。”  
布鲁斯觉得这段视频应该已经在提姆的监视下传遍了整个蝙蝠家，他噘了噘嘴，“迪克不会，不然我就把他小时候的视频发到家族网络里。”  
“什么视频？”杰的眼睛亮了起来，“黄金男孩罗宾时期的蠢事吗？”  
“保密。”  
“吊人胃口是一级谋杀！”  
“你该多补补法律了。”布鲁斯把男孩抱回到对方的房间，“该是睡觉的点了。”  
“可是我不困！”杰争辩道，他把拖鞋踢到了一边。  
“那我就明天让阿福送你和达米安一起去上学。”男孩被这个厚脸皮的威胁震惊了，他几度张嘴又最终合上，然后自暴自弃的把自己丢进被子里。  
“晚安，布鲁斯。”他闷闷不乐地说。  
“晚安。”  
在布鲁斯带上门之后，杰从床上下来打开了窗户，“你是没打开自己房间的窗户吗？”他的面前是一个蹲在窗框上的骑士。  
“我来目睹一个小骗子惊人的演技。”骑士说着进了屋，他和杰同时屏住呼吸细听了一下门外的声音，确保布鲁斯•喜欢偷听的蝙蝠侠•韦恩没有在外面。  
“可是我真的和布鲁斯吵了一架。”杰不依不饶地解释。  
“是啊，原因是什么来着。”骑士明知故问地挑眉。  
男孩气鼓鼓地瞪着他，最后叹气妥协了，“不就是我打赌然后开了他的蝙蝠车嘛！还不是因为迪克非要拉着我开车！”  
“所以布鲁斯没看出你在说谎？”  
“我借鉴了一点陶德的事例。”杰耸了耸肩，“我觉得我戳到了他的伤处，是不是太过分了？”  
“我觉得挺好。”骑士残忍地说，蝙蝠侠一个晚上接受了两次谈心，他无不开心地享受着对方那副冷漠的面具碎开的样子。“上次陶德被打了还跑来找我，太惨了。”  
“陶德去找你了？”杰瞪大了眼睛，“真假，他找你告状蝙蝠侠打他？”  
“不。”骑士叹了口气，“他来找我做饭给他吃，因为他朋友走得时候他手臂还打着石膏。”  
“你们俩加在一起为什么听起来这么居家。”  
“你的确知道德雷克在隔壁偷听吧。”  
紧接着隔壁屋子里传来了迪克杠铃一般的爆笑声，然后被东西堵住了嘴，他们猜是最小的那个孩子做得。  
【不会发给别人的。】提姆从内线给骑士的通讯器发了一条消息，【不过我要备份留着威胁B去开会。】骑士撇了撇嘴，这个该死的替代品黑进了自己的通讯器。  
提姆•德雷克做得不错。他在追杀蝙蝠侠那段时间一直在关注哥谭活力双雄，那个孩子很完美，可能没有黄金男孩那么完美，但是蝙蝠侠喜欢他，他把这个孩子带在身边就像自己和蝙蝠侠曾经那样。骑士有时候不愿承认这个孩子做得有多好，因为他会觉得背叛。  
直到韦恩大宅变成了一片废墟。  
【对抗蝙蝠侠统一战线】他回复给对方。  
【我把滴水兽上那一段删了，不用谢。】骑士在看到短讯后克制住了自己隔着墙壁给隔壁一梭子子弹的心。提姆•德雷克很烦人，和迷你蝙蝠侠一样烦人。  
“现在，上床睡觉。”骑士冲着杰指了指床，“不然我让陶德来哄你睡觉。”这个灵活的孩子立刻蹦到了床上，“告诉陶德我已经睡着了！”  
上一次杰还躺在病床上而不肯睡觉的时候，骑士把杰森叫去给他讲了两个晚上的婴幼儿童话，结果导致了一个不太良好的反射，杰每次看到杰森就犯困。  
骑士关上屋里的灯并且给对方关上了门，他看着手里的穿梭冷却器慢慢涨满的能量条眨了眨眼。  
他还没想好回去要怎么面对哥谭，更不用说一个神龙不见蛇尾的布鲁斯还有上窜下跳的夜翼。骑士又拿出通讯器看了一眼，决定自己说不定能和提姆和好，如果他们的关系还没有变得那么糟的情况下。  
他是个好罗宾。

 

后来过了很久，在骑士已经是红头罩之后很久，陶德给他发来了一份视频：  
【迷你蝙蝠侠找到的，分享全年的快乐。】  
他疑惑地点开，发现了一个罗宾版小短裤的迪克扒着蝙蝠洞里那个旗杆非要喊着给布鲁斯跳脱衣舞，结果他衣服扣子还没解开就被蝙蝠侠用披风打包起来丢给了阿福。  
骑士一边听着迪克的惨叫一边摆弄着电脑，然后他打开了一个对话框，把视频发给了芭芭拉。  
【分享全年的快乐。】

 

TBC

——————————————————————  
我考完试啦！！！  
说好的这章完结，我被杰抢走了码字的键盘。  
下章完结，应该。如果我没有因为打游戏咕咕咕的话。  
日常diss新法外25，被编剧的对话活活气死。


	6. Chapter 6

一个平常的早上，阿尔弗雷德会先做点早餐，迎接一个七点起床打着哈欠要去上学的达米安，他九点返回时准备第二份早餐，迪克和提姆在九点半到十点起床，十一点半的时候迪克会冲上楼叫醒布鲁斯•我没睡醒•莫挨老子•韦恩。这时候这座大宅才正式苏醒。  
今天有些不一样。  
阿尔弗雷德走到厨房的时候看到了三个人，两个个子高的一人拿着菜刀一人拿着漏勺小声地吵架，矮很多的那位在把鸡蛋敲到平底锅里。  
“早上好，杰森少爷们。”阿福平淡地打了个招呼，他注意到早餐差不多都做好了，很普通的三明治、咖啡牛奶还有煎蛋，加上不普通的季节性鲑鱼籽还有前几天刚刚从国外寄到的草莓果酱。  
“果酱的另一面不能加沙拉酱！”杰森举着刀比划，“花生酱会中和甜味！”  
“花生酱油量太大，何况它的味道和草莓酱根本不配！”骑士用漏勺柄抵住刀刃。  
“我要不要煎一个心形的蛋？”杰回头问阿福。  
阿福走上前按住了杰森和骑士的手，“我私下认为花生酱是个更好的选择。”杰森得意洋洋地看着骑士，对方冲他吐了吐舌头。“而且，普通的煎蛋就可以了，小杰森少爷。”  
七点多一点的时候达米安揉着眼睛下了楼梯，他吃完早饭背上包，对收拾餐具的管家说“你的手艺退步了。”接着他就伸手接住了一柄飞向他的叉子，“不愿意吃就吐出来你这个臭小子！”杰森在厨房大吼道。阿福把达米安推向大门，“上学要迟到了，达米安少爷。在家里请不要吵架。”  
九点四十五才挪到餐厅的迪克在吃了一口之后泪流满面，对还在喝咖啡看报纸的提姆说，“这是小翅膀做的！我每次在他安全屋吃到的三明治都是这样的味道！”然后他被一个塑料盘子砸中了，“就是你他妈来我安全屋偷吃早餐！我以为哪里他妈来得不要命的小偷！”迪克泪眼汪汪地回头发现盘子是骑士丢的，而杰在一旁笑到岔气。  
提姆决定不告诉大哥他和杰森有些自己的小交易，其中就包括无时无刻都能得到对方亲手泡的咖啡和小吃。他又嘬了一口咖啡，决定把迪克自己丢在这里。  
十一点半的时候杰跳到了布鲁斯的床上，把用来蒙头的被子从赖床的人手里抢了出来，“中午好老头子！”他笑着叫出声，对方只是沉吟一声想要把头埋进枕头里，“起床了！陶德做了爱心早餐，好吧，早午餐！”杰坐在对方背上晃着他肩膀。  
布鲁斯最终把眼睛睁开了一条缝，他看清身上的孩子之后瞪大了眼睛，过了一会儿才如梦初醒般叹了口气。“我昨晚四点半才睡着，杰。”  
“你六点睡觉也能8点准时起床！”杰从他身上挪到一旁，“陶德想要给你做早饭，为了不显得太刻意所以不得不给所有人做了早饭。”他看到一抹笑容从布鲁斯的嘴角滑过，男人拍了拍脸坐了起来。“迪克是不是趴在门口。”他说。  
杰挑眉坏笑着看他，布鲁斯心累地皱了皱眉，“提姆也在？”  
“他还在给达米安直播。”杰愉快地说道。布鲁斯从枕头底下摸出一只飞镖打坏了刚刚才被装在天花板死角的摄像头，并附赠了一个不开心的蝙蝠侠表情。杰吐了吐舌头就从床上跳下去冲出了门。而提姆把布鲁斯醒来时震惊又心痛的表情截图加密进了电脑的最深处。  
蝙蝠侠吃过红头罩做得饭，一般在突发事件之后，红头罩会邀请一个受伤的蝙蝠侠到自己的安全屋处理伤口，他就能得到一份夜宵或者是早餐。但是布鲁斯没有得到过杰森的邀请，他们本就岌岌可危的关系在企鹅人之后彻底崩解了，杰森之后接受了他的拥抱却不像是接受了他的道歉。那之后杰森再也没有回到大宅，偷偷摸摸的那种都没有了，直到这次。  
布鲁斯终于磨磨蹭蹭来到餐厅的时候已经一个人都不在了，他看向了厨房发觉空无一人，然后他吃了一口三明治，眼泪很快就流下来了。  
杰森在里面加了一大堆芥末酱。布鲁斯呛得脸都红了，他伸手去拿一旁的马克杯，在送进嘴里之前谨慎地闻了闻才喝下去。芥末冲鼻的火辣仍旧强烈，布鲁斯起身去厨房转了一圈，确认杰森没有好心地为他留下一个能吃的三明治之后又回到了餐桌。  
他把剩下的三明治全都吃了下去，不喝水的那种。  
“我操……”杰森声音颤抖着说，“我操，他是不是全都给吃了……”  
提姆保存文件的手指停顿了不只一秒，他和迪克都目瞪口呆地看着电脑屏幕。“我靠。”迪克惊叹道。  
“他没有喝水。”提姆指出，“你说他会不会因为胃痛和腹泻死在卫生间。”  
“我觉得他会在餐桌上当场去世……”杰森想起上一次迪克在他的热狗里加了一种超级难吃还超级辣的辣酱，他差点就在餐桌上自杀。  
“蝙蝠侠死于三明治，你们认真的？”提姆说着还是截图发给了达米安，收到了对方“？？？？？？？！！！！！！！！”的回复。  
“你们往里面加了多少芥末？！”本应该正在上课的达米安打来电话。  
“一整管，刚开封的。”杰森压低声音喊道，“他他妈居然面不改色地全吃了！”  
“你没看到一开始他都哭了吗！”迪克也压低嗓音说，“我觉得坐拥真相的我们都要被灭口了。”  
“一整管！陶德你这个疯子——”提姆当即挂断了电话并把对方的呼叫转移到了哥谭警局。  
【我觉得这是爱。因为是你做的所以一点都不能浪费。】杰发来短讯。  
【我认为你最近爱情文学看得太多了我要没收你的书。】杰森回复。  
【:-P 】  
最后杰森溜到厨房给布鲁斯调了一杯冰咖啡，然后他们一起在电脑上看到布鲁斯从卫生间出来之后去厨房喝掉了咖啡。  
“我们这算不算谋杀未遂。”迪克问道。提姆快速地敲着键盘，“不算。况且大红谋杀蝙蝠侠未遂好多次了。”杰森闻言翻了一个标准的白眼，“我这最多算恶作剧成功。”  
接着摄像头就又被布鲁斯扎爆了，他们三个人面面相觑之后，迪克从正门出去后把自己反锁在自己的房间里，提姆把自己蒙在了被子里，杰森从窗户翻出去敲开了骑士屋的窗。  
“政治避难。”他说，然后骑士把窗户关在了他脸上。“刺杀失败的我不接收。”  
下午三点的时候迪克被布鲁斯堵在了房间的角落里，并在一番威逼没有利诱之后被迫出席一周之后的酒席。提姆则被掀开了被子，他爽快地提出之后一个月的报表由自己负责，但是录像要留在手里。杰森比较惨，他在屋顶吹风的时候布鲁斯砸穿了他屁股底下的那片砖，他以一种滑稽的形象摔在了地板上，一脸茫然地看着梯子上的男人。  
“接下来的一整个周。”布鲁斯高高在上的宣布道，“你的一日三餐总有几次会不得安宁。”  
杰森觉得自己摔坏了脑子，他仿佛看到布鲁斯笑得像豺狼。  
晚上七点。  
【信息匹配成功。谜语人。信息匹配成功。企鹅人。】蝙蝠洞的电脑上，哥谭的地图亮起了两个红点。

 

 

在这一切结束之后。  
接连七天蝙蝠侠都在往红头罩的饭里夹杂黑暗调料，甚至有一次把芥末挤进了面包芯里，导致红头罩拆开汉堡的时候根本没有发现异样。  
他字面意义地用枪口抵着自己的头向哥谭的夜空大喊“选我还是选芥末！蝙蝠侠！”  
提姆认为蝙蝠侠感染了外星病毒，超人向韦恩家证明蝙蝠侠身体健康。迪克在家庭内线里发语音大笑了1分26秒，后来被红头罩堵在布鲁德海文小巷里牙差点被敲掉。达米安其实也参与了整盅红头罩的任务，但是他没有说，他只是蹲在一旁帮蝙蝠侠侦查，然后实况转播给乔。

 

TBC  
————————————————————————  
为什么，我怎么又写了一章日常！  
应该要，完结了……  
老爷吃掉三明治其实就是因为那是杰森亲手做的，他心机地多得到了一杯冰咖啡呢x


	7. Chapter 7

蝙蝠侠追踪谜语人和企鹅人有好几天了，他从房顶的玻璃窗进到室内，稳稳地蹲在架梁上。“我找到企鹅人和他的手下了，夜翼，赶到我给你发的这个位置。”红罗宾和红头罩追着谜语人的线索去了更南边的城区，护臂显示器上有两个红点一前一后快速向南边移动。  
“红罗宾、红头罩报告情况。”  
“上次的失踪车辆和谜语人有关，一条线索指向水库，另一条在米勒湾。”红罗宾再次抬头确认了谜语人留下的亮绿色的烟雾方向指向水库之后从楼宇间跳下，骑在了红头罩的摩托车后座。  
“我送小红去水库，然后前往米勒湾。小侦探怀疑这次不只有谜语人在搞鬼。”  
“我们在上一个袭击现场检测到了酸性气体，有些类似于稻草人的毒气，或者是毒藤女压缩出的花粉。”成分检测的进度条还在显示屏上进行着，红罗宾把程序发给了罗宾。“罗宾到水库和我集合。结束之后前往米勒湾。”  
蝙蝠侠切断了连接，他在夜翼赶到的时候一同从上一跃而下，打断了企鹅人滔滔不绝的咒骂和演说。  
“还有谁和你是一伙的！”蝙蝠侠拎着对方的领子把他提到半空中，“说！”  
“你们太晚了！”他尖叫道，“太晚了！他说的没错，蝙蝠侠也有失策的时候！”紧接着蝙蝠侠打在他后颈让他晕了过去。  
蝙蝠侠从不失策，除非碰到疯子。  
同时夜翼已经开始联系红罗宾，“撤出水库！”他着急地喊道，“是小丑！撤出水库！”  
“冷静，水库是个幌子，我们在去米勒湾的路上了。”罗宾喘着粗气，“小丑在水库留了炸弹。”  
“不过应该是个哑弹。”红罗宾补充道，“有痕迹显示他去往了米勒湾。而且我们发现了谜语人，罗宾打晕了他。”  
蝙蝠侠在通讯结束之前就跳进车里疾驰而去。他的脑中不断回响着企鹅人那句“晚了”，小丑在米勒湾，红头罩在米勒湾。他狠狠地转向，车轮在沥青马路上留下车辙。杰森和小丑。而他上一次和杰森谈论的是什么？红头罩有没有杀死企鹅人？杰森应不应该被丢进监狱？  
他听到夜翼在通讯里喊着什么，但是他满脑子只剩下15岁的杰森在一片废墟中鲜血淋漓的尸体。他驱车赶到米勒湾，他听到小丑拿着撬棍发出恶心的狂笑，然后红头罩倒在那里，骨折流血呼吸停止。蝙蝠侠抿着嘴砸了一下方向盘。

红头罩赶到米勒湾的时候觉得自己被耍了，没有被盗车辆没有谜语人也没有稻草人或者毒藤女。他发现了几个集装箱的走私军火和其中一个沾满血迹的车厢，车厢壁有挣扎留下的抓痕和磕碰的凹陷。  
人口贩卖或者是黑帮私下解决问题的地方。杰森反胃地皱了皱眉。紧接着他发现车厢有一个暗门，紧贴着角落，他敲了敲周围的铁皮那道门就打开了。  
空无一物，仿佛只是一层漆被撕下来一般，门移开之后还是铁皮。红头罩意识到不对而向厢门移动的时候已经晚了，那个绿色头发的疯子站在外面对他招手，杰森举起枪对准了对方的脑袋，然后厢门闭合了。  
“哦，看看我抓到了什么！”小丑坐在车厢上大笑，“一只小小鸟哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！一只离巢的小鸟，猜猜看，蝙蝠知道你在这里吗？还是这又是你一个人偷偷跑出来玩？不乖的孩子。”  
杰森低头看了一眼已经被拦截的通讯，猛踹了两脚门，发现纹丝未动之后决定找找这里的缝隙，他从暗门开始，一无所获。小丑的声音让他作呕和愤怒，他想冲着顶部开枪又忌惮于子弹反弹。  
“操你的！我出去的第一件事就是崩了你那个恶心的绿色脑袋！”他大吼道，把整个车厢上上下下搜了个遍，在狂怒和绝望中掏枪对着声源的方向。  
“哦不不不，不要心急！”那人笑着说。所以还有监视器，杰森环顾了一下四周，最后把视线放在一个厢顶诡异的凹陷出。他又敲了敲厢壁然后收起了枪。  
“Bingo!你意识到了这个车厢不是铁皮做的了，很好！下一个问题，我要对你做什么，哈哈哈哈哈我要对小鸟做什么！”  
杰森沉默不语，他站在偌大的空旷的空间里，血腥味刺激着他的大脑。小丑要做什么，蝙蝠侠知道他在这里吗。  
布鲁斯。  
“你不回答就没劲了，小东西！”小丑撇了撇嘴，他把手放在一个类似于爆炸的按钮上，“我要重复小蝙蝠的噩梦！”他站了起来，像是要拥抱世界一样张开双臂。“试想一下一只盛怒的蝙蝠，一只折翼的小鸟，哦，这是我最棒的美梦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”他按下了按钮。  
稻草人的毒气。杰森飞身撞向厢门，头罩的过滤已经不起作用了，那些催眠的气体侵蚀了他的大脑，杰森又一次撞向门，摇摇晃晃快要倒下。  
布鲁斯。  
他腿软地跪倒在地，用还能动的手砸着门。他当时没听到摩托车的声响，15岁的他隔着门没听到蝙蝠侠到来。杰森晕了过去。  
然后他被冰冷惊醒，小丑站在他面前，看起来愉快地咧开嘴。“小鸟醒了，我的小鸟醒了！”他惊呼道，夸张地捧着脸。“乖孩子，猜猜我们今天怎么玩？”  
“让我用撬棍把你的脑子打出屎来。”杰森注意到厢门是打开的，他瞪着小丑冲他吐了口口水。  
“很接近了！”这个疯子一直藏在背后的手里握着一柄撬棍，另一只手里拿着一瓶液体。“我们要抓紧演出啦！”他兴奋地笑道，“不然小蝙蝠就赶不上谢幕了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
他举起撬棍用力砸在红头罩的额角，头罩碎开划伤了他的脸，震动让他恶心，下一击砸在他的小腿骨，杰森闷哼一声。他的手被铐在背后，锁孔被焊住了，双脚被铐在一起，一个项圈紧锁着他的脖颈。  
下一击精确地敲在他刚刚受伤的小腿，他大叫出声。中度骨折，不会是什么大事，我经历过更糟的。  
然后是腹部，小丑用皮鞋尖踹在了他的腹部，在对方疼得弯腰时又踢在他的后腰。杰森倒抽一口气挪动了一下身子，撬棍又打在了他的小臂，直接造成了骨折。  
“我们的进度太慢啦小鸟！”小丑扯着他的头发说，“我觉得我能听到蝙蝠车的声音了，你听到了吗？你最爱的大蝙蝠要来救你啦！”他打开一直握在手里的瓶子，“让我来再加点惊悚感吧哈哈哈哈哈！”  
液体被强行灌下去之后杰森觉得自己从口腔一路向下到食道和内脏都灼烧一般的疼痛，他大口吐出一口血，疼得蜷缩了起来。小丑松开了他的头发。  
“我稀释过了！”疯子蹲在他身边看他无力地和体内的灼烧挣扎，“稀释了有那么多吧。”小丑用拇指和食指比了比，“不然你的内脏早就烧成一团碳啦！告诉我告诉我！盐酸的味道怎么样？我还从没听人评价过它的味道呢！”  
杰森快要把胃吐出来了。他猜自己现在的样子很吓人，他痛到神志模糊，小腿和小臂隐隐作痛，然后有人在他胃里点了一把火，他抽搐了一下又吐出一口血，然后便向大门爬去。  
他挪动的很慢，每次想要把手移到身前就会招来撬棍，上一次尝试他断了至少两根肋骨，上上次打断了他的脚踝，杰森用下巴撑着地面，他的面罩早就被打碎了，小丑还用碎片划在他背部留下了很长的伤口。  
蝙蝠侠。他张开嘴能够吐出的只有鲜血。小丑又打断了他的手腕。蝙蝠侠。  
他曾经以为他听到了机车的声音，便也像现在这样向门爬去，直到他看到了那颗炸弹。杰森停下来喘气，蜷缩着自己减轻疼痛。没有炸弹，他告诉自己，这是好事。  
“不要逃跑，小鸟！”他听到这个声音盘旋在他头顶，“你要等到谢幕，谢幕会有一大堆羽毛，蓝的红的绿的，还有一只蝙蝠，还有很多很多的鲜血哈哈哈哈哈哈！”撬棍再次落下的时候他没有感到疼痛。  
布鲁斯。  
他有一次睡梦中叫了布鲁斯爸爸，被骑士录下来威胁要交给蝙蝠侠。还有一次大概是同样的情况，他张开眼就看到了泪眼汪汪的迪克。  
他不是那个幸运的罗宾，他死在了那间仓库，没有人骑着摩托来救他还把他交回给了蝙蝠侠。  
杰森陶德不是那个活下来的罗宾。他15岁被砍断的羽翼从来都没能再长回来。  
他触碰到了车厢外的地面，然后小丑抓着他脚腕上的手铐把他拖回了车厢内。“太快啦！咱们再来一次！”  
他爱布鲁斯，这一点不是什么杰森不会承认的事实，而是他永远不会说出口的倔强。他又一次向门口爬去。他想当那个活着的人，活着的人会拥有他想要的一切。杰是那个活着的孩子，他还有一个爱他的蝙蝠侠，而不是他身边这个隔三差五就会彼此大打出手的人。  
内脏疼得他想求什么人给他脑袋来一枪，可是他还是拖着血迹向唯一的光亮爬去。那个项圈发出了电击，他疼得惨叫出声，然后他在电击停止的时候继续向门挪动。  
蝙蝠侠。他张开嘴，没能发出声音。布鲁斯。  
失血和疼痛的眩晕中他听到了轮胎的声音。  
这里没有炸弹。他会活下去。

 

 

TBC  
——————————————————————————-  
其实我在写小丑的时候犹豫过，我对这个人物很难下笔，但是他的确是一切的转折点，所以最后我还是下手了（自闭  
这章是活在对话里的骑士和杰。  
之前看过有人说，布鲁斯能接受杰森的死亡却不能接受杰森的复活，杰森发现复活之后他所熟知的一切都变了，而杰的存活让他看到了另一种可能。所以尽管杰森总是在强调“我经历过更糟糕的”，但是他想活下去。而我希望他能有这种力量活下去。  
我在写最后的时候发出了变态的笑声，之后又心疼到想哭。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后有一个很惨的罗伊，请多爱爱他x

骑士驱车赶到的时候听到了殴打的声音，满车厢的血迹刺痛了他的眼睛，小丑被捆起来扔在墙角，夜翼显然刚刚停手，红罗宾在一边踱步，罗宾站在车厢外面手里紧紧握着刀。他注意到红头罩的摩托被炸报废了。  
蝙蝠侠背对着骑士跪坐在地上怀里抱着伤痕累累的红头罩，“别晕过去。”他颤抖着声音说，“撑住，马上车就来了。”他低头用额头抵在对方额头上，红头罩微睁着眼却完全失了焦距。  
“该死的蝙蝠车到底在哪！”夜翼压着声音对蝙蝠侠吼道。  
“三个街区外，很快了。”红罗宾皱着眉说，他拦住了怒气冲冲的夜翼，“待在这儿或者出去和罗宾站一起。”  
罗宾在冲进车厢的瞬间就举刀险些砍断了小丑的脖子，红罗宾把他赶到了车厢外面。他们开始等待，无能为力地看红头罩和死亡赛跑。  
“为什么小丑还活着？”骑士开口道，“为什么发生了这种事你还让他活着。”  
杰森陶德被关在阿卡姆疯人院，一墙之隔他在被殴打到失声而蝙蝠侠则在和别人交谈。蝙蝠侠没有因为他而杀死小丑，他是那个没能死成的罗宾，亲眼看见对方把他丢下。  
他不是蝙蝠侠那道不能跨越的底线。  
“你要他再死一次吗？”他走上前站在蝙蝠侠身后，看着鲜血还在一股一股从红头罩嘴角流出。“还是说他即使再一次死在那个混蛋手上你也打算无动于衷——”  
“我不是那个能停手的人。”蝙蝠侠轻声说，他用手指把对方嘴角的血抹掉，“杀死小丑我就成为了他，这最终会杀死……”他哽咽了一下，“最终会杀死这个家庭。”  
蝙蝠车的引擎声响起，蝙蝠侠抱起红头罩向车厢外走去，“而如果他杀死了小丑，那就说明小丑也曾经确实地杀死了他。”夜翼红罗宾和罗宾跳到了后座从蝙蝠侠手里接过了红头罩，“我的儿子没有死去。”他说，语气中充满了绝望和痛苦，“杰森陶德没有死去。”  
蝙蝠车以即将失去控制的速度开往了大宅，骑士看了一眼被留在车厢里的小丑，他可以开枪结束这一切，就像留下杰的小丑去死一样。骑士重新思考着蝙蝠侠的话，他知道杰森一直都没有搞明白蝙蝠侠到底在乎的是罗宾身份的他，还是红头罩身份的他，死亡改变了很多东西，直到现在骑士意识到，除去那所有的磨合和争吵，他从头到尾都只是杰森陶德，而那时蝙蝠侠唯一在乎的事情。  
杰森是那个死而复生的罗宾，他和他们都不一样。骑士摘下头盔，呼吸着血腥味混着哥谭潮湿的泥土的味道的空气。而他自己则曾经一度在发疯的边缘艰难维系理智，直到那个人打碎了他的头盔，他的外壳。  
杰森的重生不是为了复仇而是为了家庭。骑士最终举枪打断了小丑的大腿骨，而他自己活着是为了回到那个人身边。

杰森感觉自己正在窒息，他害怕听到的轮胎声只是错觉所以不断向外爬去，指尖传来的剧痛让他以为小丑切断了他的手指，紧接着他掉进了深水里，冰冷无处不在地透过他的外衣肌肉和骨骼。  
拜托。他张嘴大喊道，别把这一切再次夺走。双腿灌铅一般不听使唤，他拼命向水中唯一的光源伸出手。  
然后更加冰冷的触感拉住了他，一片漆黑从光源之处伸出把他拖出了深水。他大口地吸入了新鲜的空气，杰森站在大宅的门口看着空无一人的大厅，鬼使神差般的他向二楼走去，他听见那个疯子在他身后狂笑但他没有回头。  
最终他站在二楼最里面的房间门口，他听见医疗设备发出的滴滴声，他听到踱步还有私语。然后他听到那个人念他的名字。  
“杰森。”  
他推开了房门。  
杰森睁开眼，布鲁斯坐在他床边看起来相当憔悴，迪克手里捧着六床被子正在忙活着打地铺。提姆皱着眉摆弄着手机，另一只手抓着他病号服的衣角，达米安坐在离他最远的地方目不转睛地瞪着他。   
“嘿……”他沙哑着嗓子哼道，布鲁斯立刻站起来叫了医生，迪克则直接把被子统统扔在了地上也站到了床边，莱斯利很快进屋给他做了一个简单的检查，包括用手电筒照着他的眼睛。  
“他的状况良好，”医生说，“相对于他所受的创伤，我只能说他很强壮。”  
杰森费力地眨了眨眼，迪克弯下腰在他额头上亲了一下，“欢迎回来，小翅膀。”病号给了对方一个不屑的白眼，他伸手握了下仍旧抓着他衣服的提姆的手，小侦探揉了揉眼睛，“欢迎回来，大红。”而达米安及时地走到床边挤开了他两个前任，“我一点都没有担心，你的命很硬，陶德。”小家伙趾高气扬地看着他，“你眼圈红了……”杰森嗤笑着指出，得到了对方被迪克强行消音的脏话。  
“但是你清楚今晚我们还得在这里来个睡衣派对吧。”迪克好心提醒道，杰森痛苦地呻吟了一声，“好消息是，我们把布鲁斯的床垫借来了。” 刚刚把莱斯利医生送出门的布鲁斯不着痕迹地瞥了一眼迪克。  
“虽然你的消化系统还不能吃什么东西。”提姆蹲下从床底下搬出了一个纸箱，“我事前定了很多，很多的果冻。”  
达米安也拖出一个箱子，“还有电影和电视剧，我珍藏的。”  
“小马宝莉吗？”杰森调侃道，达米安作势要把碟扔到他脸上。  
最后大家全都躺到了地上，果冻袋被扔了一地，阿福明天估计又要大发雷霆但是迪克会收拾的。  
不过说真的，行尸走肉？杰森叼着一袋果冻挑了挑眉毛，他在主角用左轮爆了一个僵尸的头的时候小心翼翼地瞟了一眼一直格格不入站在他床边的布鲁斯。  
操。他在发现对方也在盯着自己的时候暗骂了一句。接着布鲁斯坐在了他床边，杰森不着痕迹地向另一侧挪动了一下，结果痛得他差点哭出来，布鲁斯伸手挡住了他的去路。  
“剩下两个人已经离开了。”他轻声说，在同时确认过所有扎在病号身上的管子都在正确运转之后他躺在了杰森身边，没有在乎对方早就惊得神经紧绷。  
那天晚上他们赶回大宅的时候，杰正好待在蝙蝠洞里，他在看到杰森的状况之后惊恐地急促喘息，最后一步步倒退躲在了电脑下面的狭窄空间里。  
迪克上前一步把杰抱在怀里，可是对方还是颤抖个不停，他皱着眉对布鲁斯做了一个口型“PTSD”。  
骑士回来之后解决了这个问题，尽管他的方法布鲁斯不是太赞同，对方把自己的配枪给杰抱着。杰森病情稳定下来之后骑士就带着杰离开了，他什么都没有对布鲁斯说，而杰跑过来拥抱了他，“他会为你活下来的。”小孩轻声说到，“他也会为这里的所有人活下去。”  
布鲁斯轻微摇了摇头收回了思绪，他盯着眼前的屏幕继续说道，“我很抱歉。”杰森发出了快要窒息般的吸气声，“离开这个家并不是你的错。”他强迫自己说下去，“我们不是执法人，杰森。”他在身边的人几乎要用自己仍旧沙哑的嗓子呛回来之前打断了他，“但是你做得很好，比我们任何一个人都好。”  
杰森瞪大眼睛看着布鲁斯的侧脸，他在确定对方不是开玩笑的时候感到了血液上冲的满足和愉悦。他是个罗宾的时候想要得到蝙蝠侠的认同超过了一切，而在他作为红头罩的时候这一点也从没变过。  
看看今天，他死里逃生，和三个没有试图掐死彼此的兄弟过一个睡衣电影之夜，然后得到了布鲁斯的认可。老天他可以为此再死一次，虽然他绝对不敢在这时候说出这句话。  
布鲁斯犹豫片刻后挪动了下手臂坚定而有力地握住了杰森的手，他感到了一股微弱的回握的力量，紧接着对方就松开了。  
“我能靠着你吗？”杰森喃喃着开口，他发誓谁敢现在告诉他他脸红了他会立刻拔枪崩掉对方的脑袋。  
布鲁斯没有回答，但是他伸出手把杰森捞进了自己怀里，然后在对方头顶没有包绷带的部分落下了一个吻。  
“把录像删掉。”他用蝙蝠侠的声线说。  
“遵命老大。”提姆快速地划了划手机屏。迪克手忙脚乱地爬过去却什么都没看到，他抱怨般回头看着布鲁斯时瞪大了眼睛，发现杰森害羞般移开了视线之后他微笑起来。  
“达米安。”布鲁斯又说道。  
最小的孩子撅着嘴也划了划手机。  
这个家迟早要完。杰森想了想闭上了眼。

 

 

小番外一  
杰一回到自己的世界就被关了禁闭，骑士忍受了近一个小时对方蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光，才从蝙蝠洞的跳跃器回到了自己的世界。  
“晚上好。”他叹了口气，安全屋灯火通明，他看到了那个坐在屋子角落椅子上的身影。  
那个人站起身，杰森略微后退了一步，“我没疯。”他开口道，急促而沙哑，“我在那个破地方被关了该死的一年，而你什么都不说就炸了庄园，现任罗宾还是个急着送死的小屁孩。”对方向他走过来而杰森已经无路可退。  
“我不需要你的帮助，你帮不了我，布鲁斯！”他背后抵着墙壁伸手想要推开对方但是男人拥抱了他，杰森觉得自己就要喘不过气。  
“我知道。”男人把他紧紧搂在怀里，“我只是来带你回家。”  
去你妈的。他想大喊，去你的蝙蝠侠，去你的回家。最后他只是任由自己把脸埋在对方的肩膀上。  
布鲁斯伸手揉了揉他的头发，杰森抽了抽鼻子红了眼眶。

 

 

小番外二  
“我出多少钱能封住你的嘴。”罗伊盘坐在地毯上，平静地放下手柄。  
“你是指你连着输给我5次？”骑士回给对方一个不屑的眼神，“我不缺钱。”  
“我可以帮你设计盔甲，还有武器，还有随便你说什么。”红发男人锲而不舍地说，“只要你不告诉小杰鸟我打游戏输给你了。”  
骑士认真地思考了一下，他又看了一眼面前人恳求的表情，“不。”他最后说，“我还是想看陶德骂你。”  
“你们一个个都怎么回事！”罗伊跳起来大声控诉，“杰跑过来给杰鸟告状说我用了他账户里的钱就罢了，你还跑过来和我打游戏！”他指了指屏幕上的排行榜。“还偷偷把我的最高成绩刷下去了。”  
其实是陶德介绍我来的。骑士没有说出来。“告诉你实话，”他站起来拿起自己的夹克准备离开，“你打得还没蝙蝠侠好。”  
罗伊瞪大眼睛看着他，嘴开开合合最终才开口，“你……你还拉着蝙蝠侠打游戏？”  
骑士在带上门的前一秒骄傲地说，“我把他打了个落花流水。”

 

END  
————————————————————————————————  
我现在还在震惊我居然真的给了所有的杰森一个好结局。最后的罗伊全都是私心，我好爱他，可是我被桶刊伤害了。  
这章的走向我思考了很久，我经常一篇文章会最后烂尾，而我在思考蝙蝠侠的说辞的时候有时都没法说服我自己。他恐惧鲜血之下杰森会变成的那个人，他以为杰森和自己一样会最终越走越远无法回头。而如果他意识到他们不是一种人呢，他们的争端永远来自于理念的不同，而蝙蝠侠最大的错误在于他看错了杰森，他不是会变成杀人犯的人，他只是在走自己的正义，用自己的观点来判断善恶。我猜没有谁是错的，他们只是需要彼此理解。  
而关于骑士，有时候我觉得他还是个没长大的孩子，在发疯和理智的中间想要质问蝙蝠侠对他的感情。杰森们都不知道蝙蝠侠在失去了他们之后经历的绝望和痛苦，所以他们痛苦，而骑士在别人的蝙蝠侠身上感到了这种绝望。（而我不知道游戏之后他们到底发生了什么，所以我准备滚去看小说了。  
谢谢大家看到这里。  
顺便做个安利，群号906751219，做一个西装桶娃娃的，超级可爱，救救孩子马上就要因为人数不够流产了（喂


End file.
